


Jailed Bird

by Suryce



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chastity Device, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Mention of Tsubasa/Chris, Miku teaches Chris to dom Hibiki, Orgasm Control, asexual!Chris, trans!Hibiki, trans!Tsubasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryce/pseuds/Suryce
Summary: Chris joins Hibiki and Miku in bed to learn about their sex life and experience it under Miku's guidance.





	Jailed Bird

Chris didn't want to admit it, but Hibiki's naked body was a sight to behold.

Her mind immediately made the comparison with Tsubasa's body, which was tall with a lean musculature that gave off a sense of graceful strength. By contrast, Hibiki was barely taller than Chris, and yet even more muscular than her senpai. In other words, she was thick and bulky, like a squashed image. Her shoulders were angular, her limbs large, and her abs looked like they were tense at all times. Where Tsubasa's small chest aligned with the rest of her comparatively thin figure, Hibiki's round breasts and ass stuck out, looking even softer by contrast.

Another key difference was hair. Tsubasa was is in the habit of keeping her body hairless, but Hibiki sported a bush of blond pubic hair, perversely bringing attention to her crotch and her other ornament. Chris had seen Tsubasa's penis before, but Hibiki's was in unusual situation. It was locked in what Miku called a chastity cage. And the term 'cage' was as literal as it could be. Small metallic bars were wrapped around her flaccid length, forbidding touch and even erection, with a ring around the base of both the penis and the balls, propping up the latter a little bit. Despite its name, the perverse obscenity of the device only made Chris blush hard and stammer.

 

“D-Doesn't that hurt sometimes?”

“Well, not where you would think,” Hibiki is the one who answered. She was standing up in front of the bed where Chris and Miku were sitting, showing off her body to them without shame. Quite the contrary in fact. “It puts pressure on the balls if my morning wood is too strong, but there are ways to deal with that. And after a few days, my body adapts and I don't have them anyway anymore!”

For some reason, she said this with a proud smile.

“I don't wanna know about that!”

“But you're the one who asked...” Hibiki pouted.

“You can touch it if you want...” Miku took over the conversation, whispering the suggestion to Chris' blushy red ear.

“Actually, I would prefer not to, if that's okay...”

“No problem,” Miku reassured her. “For now, you can look as much as you want, if you prefer. And Hibiki can tell you a bit more?”

After Chris nodded, Miku turned to Hibiki “How long have been locked for?”

“Two weeks!” Once again, there was that proud smile on her face.

“We've been doing longer and longer lock-ups, and we're both really enjoying it. I feel like we've become even more intimate. She is so cuddly and attentive when she is locked-up and getting all hot and bothered with time. And when I finally let her out... she is such a beast...”

 

From the breathy turn Miku's tone of voice was taking, it sounded like she was almost going to start drooling. Even Hibiki was getting embarrassed by her talking about their sex life so openly and was blushing a little, lips closed with an awkward, bashful smile.

“Speaking of...” Miku's voice went mostly back to its normal level of seduction. “Do you want to try out how 'attentive' Hibiki can be with her tongue?”

“Yeah...” Her consent was almost a whisper, her face still redder than the outfit she had removed a moment ago, her eyes a little hazy from what she had seen and the many horny thoughts that er mind was still processing. Chris was in fact a little curious, on top of being reasonably aroused at this point.

“Oh, just one thing before that, can I give you this for a moment?”

Miku took the pendant around the neck and removed it to show it to Chris. Even if Miku had not been already naked, it would have been an unusual choice of jewelry: a small, modern key with a long and thin blade part. Considering Miku had not removed it in bed like any other accessory, it wasn't hard to guess what it opened, or locked.

“We're not unlocking her, don't worry about that, but there are ways to have a little fun with the key nonetheless... I'll show you if you want.”

That didn't sound too bad, so Chris nodded in agreement. Miku lifted her arms and put the pendant around Chris' neck, leaving the key to rest between her breasts.

“Ooh...” It was Miku's turn to blush for some reason. “You look really good like this...”

Chris was utterly confused by this compliment. All she was doing was wearing the key on herself?

“See...” Miku tried to explain. “The key is a bit of a symbol, even when you don't use it... or maybe rather _because_ you choose to not use it. I don't know if I'm doing a good job of explaining, so let's just show you.”

 

She directed Chris' attention back to Hibiki, who she found out was staring at the key with a look Chris had not seen before. It's like Hibiki was mesmerized a little, her eyes gleaming with a certain desire.

“It is okay if Hibiki touches you?”

“Yeah, yeah, it's fine.”

“Hibiki, kiss the key.”

She propped up a little from the sitting position she had taken on the bed just from hearing the order, as if she had been waiting for it. She crawled toward Chris, her head at the same height of her enormous, enthralling breasts. But she didn't intentionally went out of her way to touch them, and instead leaned her head towards the key resting on Chris' chest, and kissed it as ordered. Delivering a peck of gentle worship on it, before stepping back and returning to her sitting position, a now expectant expression on her face.

Miku whispered something in Chris' ear, which she repeated at her demand: “good girl.”

A new smile spread on Hibiki's face, both awkward and proud all at once, her eyes shining from the praise.

“See? Just wearing that key and having her acknowledge it... it's quite the thrill, isn't it?”

Chris wasn't used to being the one in power. She generally let Tsubasa lead the dance in bed, or at best Chris was power bottoming. So she wasn't sure what she was feeling right now. There certainly was a rush of something in her mind. Maybe not excitation in the literal sense, but maybe... a reassuring feeling of control? It's like Hibiki was a pet... which would make Chris her owner in that situation?

“Sometimes, being the responsible one has its perks...” Said Miku with a knowing smile. “Do you want her to pleasure you now?”

“Sure...”

 

If Hibiki was a pet, then she was without a doubt a puppy. An eager, horny puppy with an attitude that screamed “I'm wagging my tail right now.” Maybe _that's_ the kind of toy she needed. In any case, she showed no hesitation leaning down her head toward Chris' crotch, though she decided to first leave a trail of kisses on her thigh, before kissing her tummy, just above her patch of fluffy white pubic hair.

Being touched like this was the true difference between masturbation and sex for Chris. The intimacy of someone just caressing her legs or belly was more than enough of a rush, of a tantalizing pleasure. Chris and Tsubasa had learned a lot about each other's bodies, and sex had become all the more intense and pleasurable with that increasing knowledge and exploration.

This was the first time Hibiki was touching Chris' body, but her eargerness and devotion made up for it. Seeing her key around Chris' neck, squeezed between her huge, soft breasts... Being praised by her. It awakened a frenzy in Hibiki's mind and body. A desperation to feel pleasure by proxy by granting it to the one holding her key. Her keyholder's orgasm was her orgasm.

So her hands and lips and tongue showed no hesitation exploring Chris' body, looking what made her hot and bothered, attentive to her every breathless moans, every blush caused by a rush of blood, every trembling of her skin. Every fiber of Hibiki devoted to being a good girl.

Her actual mistress had to bring her back to reality and reminded her to not tease Chris too much in her by rushing to find all her weaknesses. Apologetic, Hibiki finally moved her attention to Chris' crotch, already glistening a bit with wetness. Nonetheless, Hibiki took it more slowly this time, carefully caressing Chris' vulva with the tip of her fingers, before giving it a lick, still attentive to her reactions.

“I'm not made of glass... Just do it.”

This time, it was Chris who scolded her a bit and Hibiki obeyed her command. She started exploring her vagina with her tongue, happily tasting her and lapping at her insides, feeling joy at at the loudness of Chris' moans that followed. Since she wanted to go all in, Hibiki didn't wait to start teasing her clitoris with her fingers, brushing it, and pinching it softly. Chris' orgasm came even faster than Hibiki has anticipated, her whole body trembling and tensing, squirting on Hibiki's face who was more than eager to shove her face into her wetness and keep lapping at it hungrily. She was a good puppy.

 

Miku once again brought her girlfriend back to her senses when her hand caressed Hibiki's head, calling for her attention all the while praising her. Miku didn't ask Hibiki to sit back up yet though.

“Come on,” Miku turned to a sweaty and tired Chris. “You have to reward her properly. Pet her head.”

Still catching up her breath, Chris nonetheless obeyed and lifted one of her hand, leading to Hibiki's head, and after a second of hesitation, started brushing her messy blond hair along with Miku. The double petting made Hibiki's heart bounce in place, so filled with happiness and satisfaction for a job well done, for making her mistress feel good. In a way, this was so much better than getting to orgasm herself. This joy, this satisfaction of giving, was what it meant for her owner's orgasm to be her orgasm.

And after orgasming came rest and aftercare, snuggling between her two mistresses at the present, feeling like she was gently brought back down to Earth in their embrace as they checked on each other. That heavenly feeling was also worth every moment of happy dedication that had led to it.

 

“So how did you like it?” Miku asked Chris.

“I'm... going to need time.”

“To regain your breath, still?”

“To gather my thoughts. My stamina is not _that_ bad...”

The offended answer elicited a chuckle from not just Miku, but also Hibiki, whose messy face was buried in Miku's chest. A bit later in their sleepy rest, she would ask if she could do the same with Chris's big marshmallow breasts, and while she would agree, she would also complain about Hibiki's face still being sticky. To which, the blond would teasingly respond that she was technically Chris' fault.

But in the present moment, Miku's question made Chris think about what she had just experienced. The obscenity of Hibiki, a strong and buff girl, having her intimate part locked away, made powerless to satisfy her sexual urges, making her redirect it towards the pleasure of others... Chris had never imagined something like that.

“If you ever need some advice, feel free to ask, it would be my pleasure. And you know what they say...” Miku whispered what she had in mind with a smile. “A sword is most beautiful when it's kept in its sheath.”

 


End file.
